


Too Late

by Skysongthedragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysongthedragon/pseuds/Skysongthedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Dean finds Castiel it was already too late. </p><p>Set after the end of Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me for a while.

Cas never came when he called the night the angels fell. 

Dean found himself having to push his concern out of the way as he dragged his unconscious brother back to the bunker. Between caring for Sam and trying to placate Kevin, who’d been furious about them not closing the gates he didn’t have time to think about others. 

It was pretty touch and go with Sam for a while. 

It wasn’t till weeks later when he’d got a minute to watch the news that the angel crossed his mind again. 

Castiel’s face was projected next to the news reader. 

It was an obituary for the victim of a violent crime. 

They said how he’d been such a nice man. He’d been living in the homeless camp just outside of town. How despite having nothing he would always be looking to help people. 

Then out of nowhere the group of so called fallen angels who were living in the church four towns over had turned up and attacked him with blades, fists and feet. He hadn’t defended himself and although those around tried to stop them it was too late. 

He was stabbed 38 times and most of the bones in his body were broken. He was dead before the police arrived to pull the last attacker off him. 

Dean’s blood turned to ice. 

He called Charlie to come look after Sam. And he drove. 

It was a good day and a half drive to the place the report mentioned the attack being but he only stopped for gas the entire way. 

The report had said the funeral had been the day before but the body would be required for evidence so he headed straight for the police station. 

It didn’t take much to persuade them that he was Cas’s cousin. The angel had been carrying a photo of him and Sam, showing it to people when they asked about his family. 

He didn’t stick around for long. The body was to be released the next day so he arranged for it to be transported to the barn where they first met. He’d give the angel a proper hunter’s funeral. 

As he watched the flames consuming the corpse it occurred to him that this time there wasn’t going to be some miracle and Cas wasn’t going to come back. 

Tears streaked his face as he watched the last embers dying down and placed the ashes in the grave he’d dug, a wooden marker reading ‘Castiel Winchester’ already in place. He hoped Cas would have liked that. 

The following night the church that the angels were hiding in now they had been granted bail after the church paid for it burnt to the ground. The pastor and his wife escaped with no problem. 

The fallen angels were trapped in a ring of fire they seemed unable to cross. By the time the fire was put out they were nothing but charred flesh on bone. 

Dean sat on his bonnet and watched as the flames got brighter and the screams echoed across the town.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now sobbing. Let me know what you think.


End file.
